parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry (Shrek)
JamesimusPrime2798's movie spoof of Shrek. It appeared on Youtube at some point in time. Cast: Henry the Green Engine as Shrek (both green and both were arrogant and vain at first and then later much kinder, positive, smart, selfless and handsome) James the Red Engine as Donkey (both vain, smart and good-friends to Henry and Shrek) Lori Collins as Princess Fiona Emily the Emerald Engine as Fiona (Ogre) (both green and married to Henry and Shrek) Captain Hook as Lord Farquaad (both wear matching colours) Mr. Smee as Thelonious (both assist Captain Hook and Lord Farquaad) Daisy the Diesel Railcar as Dragon Ted as Puss in Boots Pikachu as Big Bad Wolf Huey, Dewey and Louie as The Three Little Pigs Mario, Luigi and Yoshi as The Three Blind Mice Sid the Sloth as Gingy Spongebob Squarepants as Pinocchio Casper the Friendly Ghost as Magic Mirror Ironhide (LA) as Shrek's Armor Thomas the Tank Engine and Percy the Small Engine as Themselves (Shrek and Donkey's Friends) Homer Simpson as King Harold (both clumsy and arrogant at times and names start with H) Marge Simpson as Queen Lillian (both kind and married to Homer Simpson and King Harold) Politoed as King Harold (Frog) John Bennett as Shrek (Human) Lightning McQueen as Donkey (Horse) Bo and Luke Duke as Themselves (Thomas and Percy (Humans, Bos Percy and Lukes Thomas)) Rex as Prince Charming (both evil and hate John and Shrek and want Lori and Fiona) Cruella De Vil as Fairy Godmother Skarloey, Rheneas, Duncan and Rusty as Dronkeys The Iron Giant as Mongo Sir Handel, Peter Sam and Rosie as The Orge Babies Ash Ketchum as Archie (both names start with A and wear hopeless at first then later strong and helpful) Professor Oak as Merlin (both mentors to Archie and Ash) Devious Diesel as Rumpelstilskin (both devious and evil) D261 as Pied Piper Smudger as Fifi Goose Various Springfield People, Quahog People as The Villagers Duck, Oliver, Boco, Trevor, Flying Scotsman and 3801 as The Ogres Nicki Moore as Rapunzel Martha Kaply as Snow-White Bethany Walker as Cinderella Nicola Peltz as Sleeping Beauty Gallery: Henry.jpg.jpg|Henry the Green Engine as Shrek James the red engine as Mark Charger McCutchen.jpg|James the Red Engine as Donkey LoriCollins.jpg|Lori Collins as Princess Fiona (Human) Emily (TTTE).png|Emily the Emerald Engine as Princess Fiona (Ogre) Captain Hook (Peter Pan (1953)).jpg|Captain Hook as Lord Farquaad Smee.jpg|Mr. Smee as Thelonious It'sDaisy(episode)4.png|Daisy the Diesel Railcar as Dragon Tedisreal.png|Ted as Puss-in-Boots PIKACHU.png|Pikachu as Big Bad Wolf Huey-dewey-louie.gif|Huey, Dewey and Louie as The Three Little Pigs Mario and Luigi smb2.gif|Mario, Luigi Yoshi (Super Mario).png|and Yoshi as The Three Blind Mice Sid as SpongeBob SquarePants.png|Sid the Sloth as Gingy 2781020-spongebob-squarepants-movie-230x139.jpg|Spongebob Squarepants as Pinocchio Casper in Casper- A Spirited Beginning.jpg|Casper the Friendly Ghost (LA) as Magic Mirror Ironhide.jpg|Ironhide (LA) as Shrek's Armor Thomas,PercyandtheCoal4.png|Thomas the Tank Engine Thomas,PercyandtheCoal6.png|and Percy the Small Engine as Themselves (Shrek and Donkey's Friends) Homer-simpson-the-simpsons-movie-2.36.jpg|Homer Simpson as King Harold MargeSimpson2-1-.gif|Marge Simpson as Queen Lillian No-250px-186Politoed.png|Politoed as King Harold (Frog) John Bennett.jpg|John Bennett as Shrek (Human) Lightning McQueen as Mark Charger McCutchen.png|Lightning McQueen as Donkey (Horse) Bo and Luke.jpg|Bo and Luke Duke as Themselves (Thomas and Percy) Profile - Cruella.png|Cruella De Vil as Fairy Godmother Rex (Ted).jpg|Rex as Prince Charming Skarloey and Rheneas.jpg|Skarloey, Rheneas MrDuncanGetsSpooked47.png|Duncan Rusty the Diesel.png|and Rusty as The Dronkeys Iron Giant With Red Eyes.png|The Iron Giant as Mongo NotABadDayForSirHandel31.png|Sir Handel, MainPeterSamModel3.png|Peter Sam Rosie the Lavender Engine.jpg|and Rosie as The Ogre Babies (Farkle, Fergus and Felicia) AshFall.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Archie Professor-ichiroubei-hiiragi-mon-colle-knights-6.81.jpg|Professor Oak as Merlin PopGoestheDiesel19.png|Devious Diesel as Rumpelstilskin D261.jpg|D261 as Pied Piper Sir Hiss.jpg|Sir Hiss as Fifi People in Springfield.jpg|People of Springfield as The Villagers 300px-Duck_TTTE_1.jpg|Duck, Oliver'sFind64.png|Oliver, BoCo.jpg|Boco, ThomasAndTrevor38.png|Trevor, Flying Scotsman Cinderella.png|and Flying Scotsman as The Ogres P-the-bling-ring-emma-watson.jpg|Nicki Moore as Rapunzel Martha.jpg|Martha Kaply as Snow-White Bethany Walker 2.jpg|Bethany Walker as Cinderella Transformers-Actress-Nicola-Peltz-Red-Carpet-Style-Video.jpg|Nicola Peltz as Sleeping Beauty Category:JamesimusPrime2798 Category:Shrek Movies Category:Shrek movie-spoofs Category:Shrek Movie Spoofs Category:Shrek Movie-spoofs Category:Shrek Movie Spoof Category:Shrek Spoofs